$\dfrac{1}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{1}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = \dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times 4}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{4}{3} $